


After Pride

by jonisstrash (roxysk8rgrrl)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderplay, Genderqueer Character, Other, Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxysk8rgrrl/pseuds/jonisstrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss spots Jo dancing at the Pride Festival and major smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not meant to speak to all peoples experiences expressing gender. It only these individuals' gender expressions that are just some of the infinite ways that humans express their gender and sexual identities.

The summer evening breeze caressed Katniss’ bare shoulders as she maneuvered her way through the crowded Pride Festival. Her brown hair was pulled back in a single braid, falling down the front of her black tank top. A red plaid flannel was tide around her short denim cutoffs and she wore white sneakers. She was so excited by all the festivities around her that she didn’t notice all the women that stopped to appreciate her while she walked by, trailing behind her friends. She was in a daze. She had never been around so many people like her before. She was grateful that Peeta and Gale had dragged her along. She followed them through the massive crowd toward one of the stages where a DJ was playing an amazing mix of EDM. Peeta turned his head to make sure his friend was still following him and his boyfriend.

“You okay, Katniss? We’re almost there. This is the best stage! I am telling you, you are going to love it!” 

“I’m good, Peeta! This is awesome!” Katniss assured him, eyes bright with excitement.

The way that Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were connected is not exactly conventional. It is actually a very funny story now, but Katniss had dated both Peeta and Gale before they all realized that they all loved each other, but in different ways. Gale and Peeta discovered their attraction for each other. Katniss discovered things about herself too. In fact, Katniss had just recently broken up with Madge, a girl she went to high school with. They were together for almost two years, but both women found that they were getting bored. Madge was too timid for Katniss and Katniss was too intense for Madge. Adding that to the fact that Madge was taking an internship across the country, it just made sense for the two to go their separate ways. After that, there were a few flings, but nothing Katniss could rave about. Despite the fact that Katniss was experienced with women, Katniss had never gone to Pride before. Gale and Peeta insisted on changing this, so they took her along to the festival. 

As they reached the stage, Katniss’ senses were inundated with the flashing lights, the rhythmic bumping of the bass, and the bodies. The bodies! Everywhere, people were dancing, moving their bodies to the beat of the DJ and when Katniss’ eyes lifted up a bit higher, she saw little side platforms with scantily clad dancers of so many different gender expressions gyrating to the music. Her eyes rested on one person in particular. Their ivory skin sparkling with little flecks of glitter, their hair as black as coal, save for a couple streaks of red here and there was shaved on the sides and kept at a shorter length on the top, a loose white t-shirt hanging from their lean body, dark green button fly briefs concealing what looked like a… well, Katniss wasn’t sure, but she wanted to find out. Her eyes drifted down their muscular legs to see black Skytops almost rooting the dancer to the platform.. She smiled and turned her gaze back to her friends. They were already dancing, Gale’s hands gripping onto Peeta’s hips as they moved their bodies together to the beat of the song. Peeta’s arms rested lazily on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders as Gale nipped at his neck. Katniss smiled and let herself go to the music. She couldn’t help but let her eyes drift back to that person on the platform swaying their tempting body, while people happily tossed money at their feet and into their briefs. Katniss’ eyes feasted on the dancer, roving up to their pointed features to notice heavily lidded brown eyes, accentuated by charcoal eyeshadow applied like warpaint staring back at her. The dancer moved their hands down their body, lifting up the hem of their shirt, showing off a chiseled stomach. The dancer stared at Katniss for another second, almost daring her to approach, then with a wink, they turned away and continued their seductive dancing for the crowd. 

Katniss felt her face getting hot and blood rush down to her core. She wanted that person on the platform more than anyone before. She lifted her hands up and surrendered herself to the night, gyrating her hips to the music, enjoying the freedom that the surroundings provided. When the DJ’s changed, Katniss turned around to take another longing look at the dancer, but they had disappeared. Suddenly, she felt soft hands grip her hips, pulling her ass against their body. Katniss knew who it was and she gently swayed her ass, teasing their crotch, enjoying the small whimper the person made in response. “I saw you watching me,” the dancer purred against Katniss’ ear, causing her to shiver with desire. The dancer turned Katniss around so their bodies were flush. “You like what you see?” The dancer guided Katniss to the new groove that had just begun.

“Mhm,” was all Katniss could say, suddenly finding words too difficult to form. She had never seen a more attractive human being than this person before her, still firmly grabbing onto her hips, moving expertly to the beat. Katniss took in the other person’s features. They had sharp cheekbones and a more pointed chin, but still it was somehow…feminine? Katniss admired the dancer’s pink lips, wide set brown eyes, and long lashes. She tried once more to form words. “Y-yes. I’m Katniss,” she said to the other. Feeling bold, she brought one hand up to the dancer’s hair and ran her fingers through the soft black hair, playing with the buzzed part on the sides and neck. The fuzzy soft feeling of the buzzed hair made Katniss giggle, “I think you’re really hot, actually.”

The dancer smirked. “Kaatnisssss…” they hissed. “Call me Jo,” Jo winked. Jo ran one of their hands up Katniss body to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Jo’s hand moved to Katniss’ cheek and gently turned her face slightly. Jo’s mouth moved to the pulse point on Katniss neck where small kisses were peppered there, making Katniss shiver. Katniss continued to play with Jo’s hair, running her finger tips through the longer parts and playing with the buzzed hair on the sides. She closed her eyes, enjoying all the sensations. Jo began to lick and bite at Katniss’ neck teasingly as they continued to gyrate to the music. Katniss purred as she tilted her head to the side, allowing Jo more access to her neck. Jo’s hands traveled over Katniss’s curves, loving the feeling of Katniss’ strong, feminine form. Katniss blushed at the contact. Jo smirked, noticing the rosiness on Katniss’ olive skin. 

Biting her lip, Katniss looked into Jo’s deep brown eyes to see desire there. She leaned in and placed searing kiss on Jo’s lips. Jo tasted of vodka and sugar and the air; Katniss craved it. Jo returned the kiss hungrily, holding on to the back of Katniss’ head to pull her in to a deeper kiss. Jo ran her tongue across Katniss’ bottom lip, begging entrance, to which Katniss happily complied, opening her mouth to let Jo’s tongue slip in. Katniss ran her tongue over Jo’s, moaning into Jo’s mouth. She sucked on Jo’s tongue lightly, eliciting a breathy moan from Jo. Eventually, Jo broke the kiss, panting, face flushed and eyes dark with desire.

“Are those your friends?” Jo murmured, raising an eyebrow pointedly in the Peeta and Gale’s direction. Gale’s hand was running over the front of Peeta’s shorts, teasing the noticeable bulge there.  
“Yes,” Katniss whispered leaning into Jo’s touch.

“Well, why don’t you tell them that you will catch up with them tomorrow? I’m sure you’ll have lots to tell them…” Jo drawled, stroking Katniss’ neck. Katniss merely nodded, trying to ignore the pool of wetness forming between her legs. She pulled away from Jo painfully to do as she was told. She approached her friends who high fived her, Peeta playfully patting her butt as she walked away. Katniss returned to Jo, took their offered hand, and allowed herself to be led away from the stage. 

Jo led Katniss to another tent off to the side. “I just need to get my things and then we can go to…”

“Your place?” Katniss suggested. She was still living with her mother and sister to save money while in college. Explaining what all the racket was in the morning would be a very awkward situation for everyone involved.

“Perfect. Then we can go to my place.” Before Jo entered the tent to get their things, Jo turned to Katniss and placed a seductive kiss on the girl’s full lips. “Mmm, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” Katniss giggled, hooking a finger in the top of Jo’s tight briefs for a second before letting go.

Jo emerged from the tent wearing dark skinny jeans, showing off a slight bulge in the front of their pants and a snapback backwards on their head and sported an olive green knapsack on one shoulder. Jo grabbed Katniss’s hand and quickly led her away from the festival. “My apartment is right around the corner from here.” Katniss walked faster and faster, her mind reeling with all the things that she wanted to do to Jo and what she hoped that Jo would do to her. Her core throbbed with need.

They approached a small apartment building and Jo punched in a code, holding the door open for Katniss to walk into the courtyard. When they reached Jo’s apartment door, Katniss couldn’t take it anymore; she pushed Jo up against the door and crashed her lips onto the other’s biting Jo’s bottom lip softly, eliciting a moan, emboldening Katniss. Katniss’ hand roamed over Jo’s chest, feeling the bindings beneath, exciting Katniss even more. She squeezed as Jo groaned into her mouth. Jo reluctantly pulled away to unlock the door. As soon as they were in the apartments and the lights were on, Katniss continued her assault on Jo’s lips. She pushed Jo against the wall, running her hands over Jo’s body hungrily, admiring the muscle beneath the t-shirt. Katniss found Jo’s neck, biting the pulse point, leaving marks on the soft skin found there. Chuckling, Jo pressed a hand against Katniss’ chest, causing Katniss to stop for a moment. “Meet me in the bedroom.” Jo explained, pointing to a door at the end of a small hallway. “I’ll be right there.” Katniss obeyed, closing the door behind her. 

A few minutes later, Jo opened the bedroom door clad only in a t-shirt, and her briefs, but what Katniss saw in Jo’s hands made her tremble with desire. Jo was carrying a green translucent dildo in one hand and Jo was squeezing the bulge still noticeable in the briefs with the other. Katniss moaned softly as her hands trailed down her own body, she discarded her flannel and began to lift up her shirt, revealing a black lace bra. She tossed her tank top to the floor as she sauntered over to Jo. She reached her hands around Jo’s body, finding purchase in Jo’s firm ass, eliciting a groan from Jo. Katniss took Jo’s hand away from the bulge in their briefs and brought it to her full breast, inviting Jo to squeeze. She trailed her hand to the bottom of Jo’s t-shirt and slowly lifted up, biting her lip and looking at Jo for permission. Jo nodded, allowing Katniss to lift the shirt off completely, tossing it to the pile of her own clothing. She reached around the back and felt for the bindings and looked at Jo, again asking for permission. Jo smirked and brought their own hands behind them and unhooked the binder, releasing two very full breasts. Katniss sucked in a breath, admiring Jo’s pale orbs, noticing the little pink nipples hardening from the cold air. She lowered her lips to Jo’s breasts, licking and sucking them, moaning all the while. Jo held onto Katniss’ braid encouraging the girl to continue. With her face still buried in Jo’s chest, Katniss ran her hand from Jo’s soft hair, over to a jutting collar bone, and back down to the other nipple, which she squeezed and pinched teasingly.

Unconsciously, Jo started to rub their bulge against Katniss’ thigh, trying to gain some relief from the pressure there, reminding Katniss of other things she could suck on. She lowered herself to her knees, trailing little kisses down Jo’s taut abs. Her eyes fell to the bulge in Jo’s briefs. Katniss smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the head. She began to unbutton the fly, revealing a packing dildo. Licking her lips, Katniss took the tip into her mouth, looking up at Jo sinfully as she sucked on it gently, pushing the dildo against Jo’s crotch. Jo groaned, thrusting hips forward in frustration. Jo bent down, lifting Katniss to her feet and guiding her to the bed. Jo turned around momentarily and when she turned back toward Katniss, Katniss reached up to squeeze her breasts and bite her lip at what she saw. Jo’s rock hard strap on stuck out of the button fly, begging to be sucked. Katniss moved to the bed and on all fours, leaned forward to take Jo’s cock into her mouth. However, Jo had other things in mind.

Jo gently pushed Katniss back against the pillows on the bed and crawled up her body to rest between her legs and began to unbutton her shorts, but not before softly palming Katniss’ crotch. Katniss found herself grinding into the palm, searching for any kind of relief. She had never been more aroused in her life, a damp spot evident on her little shorts. Jo pulled off Katniss shorts and black panties, revealing brown curls and a wet, swollen, dripping pussy. Jo’s breath hitched at the sight. Jo’s head dipped down, gently kissing the top of Katniss’ pelvic bone and blowing teasingly on the tip of Katniss’ swollen pink clit.

“Jo…” Katniss groaned, growing impatient. With a smug grin, Jo dragged their tongue down Katniss’ lips, slipping it into the slick folds silkily, moaning against her clit at the first taste of her wetness. Jo began to lick in earnest, fueled by the mewls that escaped Katniss lips. Jo took Katniss’ clit into their mouth and gently sucked on the hard nub while gently licking it in little agonizing circles. Jo relented momentarily so that Katniss’ lips could be paid more attention, lapping at them and sucking the wet folds into their hot, wet mouth. Jo’s tongue slipped further down. Jo spread Katniss open with one hand, and continued the exploration of Katniss’ pussy with her tongue. Katniss wetness covered Jo’s tongue, lips, and chin, which urged Jo to continue. Jo’s tongue found that special spot inside Katniss and rubbed their tongue back and forth against it, earning a languid moan from Katniss. Katniss bucked her hips against Jo’s tongue, feeling her release building slowly, She wanted more from Jo.

“Jo… please.” Katniss whined, rubbing her clit against Jo’s nose as Jo explored her entrance, teasing her. Jo sat up slowly, reluctantly pulling away from Katniss’ delicious pussy and, taking the cock in hand and began guiding it along her slit, getting it slick it with Katniss’ wetness. Katniss moaned in pleasure and frustration. Jo rubbed the length of the shaft up and down, swirling the head around Katniss’ sensitive clit. Jo rubbed the shaft in between Katniss’ folds, getting it wet and teasing Katniss further. Eventually, Jo placed the head of the cock against Katniss’ soaking pussy and eased the tip inside. 

Katniss gasped feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Jo, be gentle!”” Katniss pleaded. Jo stopped and looked into Katniss eyes. Katniss nodded, giving Jo permission to continue. Jo sunk deeper inside, a little at a time, until Katniss was completely filled. Jo paused for a moment, relishing in the feeling and allowing Katniss’ walls to get used to being stretched by the large member inside of her. Katniss whimpered, but she did not pull away.

Katniss was the first to move, Jo waiting patiently. Katniss began to grind her hips into Jo’s, causing Jo to moan as their cock sunk in even deeper. Jo started to buck their hips into Katniss’, pulling out almost completely, and then slowly sliding it all the way back in to the hilt, every time causing Katniss to cry out in pleasure. ”Fuck Jo, you feel so good. Fuck me harder!” Katniss’ cries encouraged Jo to thrust harder, slamming into the girl beneath her. 

“Yesss…nngh!” Katniss hissed as she bucked against Jo’s cock. Moaning Katniss’ name, Jo continued to pound into Katniss’ pussy, rolling their hips; Katniss screamed in pleasure. Jo leaned forward, sucking one of Katniss’ nipples into their mouth. It was all tongue and lips and teeth, causing Katniss to moan Jo’s name over and over while pulling Jo’s head into her chest. 

Jo was close and it was apparent that Katniss was too. Katniss bucked her hips against Jo, encouraging Jo to increase the speed of the thrust, with which Jo hungrily complied.”Fuck Katniss. Yesss…” Jo thrusted deep into Katniss’ tight pussy, moaning at the slick squishing noise of their arousal. 

Suddenly, Katniss pushed up, gently forcing Jo onto their back. Jo growled in frustration, but then Katniss straddled Jo, sinking back down onto the hard member and rocking back and forth, driving Jo insane. “Fuck yeah, Katniss, like that!” Katniss bounced up and down on Jo’s member, panting all the while. Katniss ran her hand down her abdomen rubbing her clit furiously. Jo reached up, cupping Katniss’ ass in both hands and rocking their bodies together, watching Katniss touch herself. Katniss cried out with each thrust. She leaned forward, pulled Jo into a sitting position, wrapped her legs around Jo’s waist and continued to ride Jo’s member. Jo could feel Katniss hand move on her clit as she continued to ride Jo’s cock. She held onto Jo’s shoulder with her other hand as she pulled Jo into a deep kiss. Jo moaned into her mouth, teetering on the edge of orgasm. In no time at all, they came, one after another, calling out each other’s names as they did. Jo tensed up, letting the waves of pleasure course through them. With a deep groan, Jo pulled out of Katniss and encouraged her to rest on their chest. Katniss placed her head on Jo’s breast, listening to Jo’s ragged breath as they came down from the intense orgasm they just shared.

Jo trailed a hand down Katniss back, causing the girl on top of her to shudder. “Mmmmm, that feels so good,” Katniss murmured against Jo’s breast. Katniss slowly sat back up, straddling Jo’s stomach. She could feel the strap on, still slick with Katniss’ hot cum rub up against her ass as she leaned back. She tugged on the elastic holding her hair in the braid and let her hair fall loosely down her back. Her hands roamed her own chest, pinching her nipples playfully. She looked down at Jo as she began to slowly rub her wet sex against Jo’s skin, causing Jo to hummm in approval. 

“Touch yourself, Katniss,” Jo whispered, locking eyes on the woman writhing above. 

“Mmmm,” Katniss whimpered in response, dropping one hand from her nipple and down to her wet slit. She ran one finger up and down, teasing herself for Jo. Jo’s eyes widened with interest as Katniss continued. She began to play with her clit, rubbing little circles around the nub and flicking it every so often. She lowered her finger to her entrance and slipped it inside herself with a wanton moan. She pumped it in and out of herself a few times before adding a second finger and grinding down on her own hand. She used her left hand to play with her clit as she continued to finger herself for Jo, leaning back against the member to stimulate Jo as she did so.

“Mmmm, show me, Katniss. Show me how wet you are,” Jo encouraged. Katniss giggled and pulled her fingers out of her sex, holding them up for Jo to see. They glistened with her wetness. She took her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean, causing Jo to groan and rub the cock against Katniss’ backside with more force. Katniss’ other hand went down between her legs, spreading her lips apart, showing Jo just how wet she was and just how much she wanted to be fucked again. Katniss returned to rubbing her clit, this time openly displaying it for Jo, who was losing control by the second. Licking lips, Jo begged, “Katniss, let me taste you. Come up here and let me taste you.” Katniss crawled up Jo’s body and positioned herself above her partner’s face. She slowly lowered herself onto Jo’s face, holding on to the headboard. She felt Jo’s tongue part her lips and then there was a debauched moan against her folds as Jo’s tongue delved into her entrance. 

“Nnnnngh,” Katniss groaned, beginning to move her body in time with the flicking of Jo’s tongue. “Right there,” she encouraged. Jo smiled into the folds and continued to lick at the wetness, holding on to Katniss’ hips to keep her steady. Katniss moans began to increase as she rocked harder against Jo’s face, massaging her clit on Jo’s nose. Jo’s tongue buried itself in Katniss’ tight pussy, licking her g-spot as Katniss bucked her hips against Jo’s face. Katniss’ orgasm came as a shockwave, her cum spilling out all over Jo’s face and chest. Katniss climbed off of Jo’s face and smiled sheepishly. “Damn. You’re really good at that.” 

Jo smirked. “Yeah well, I’m good at a couple other things too. Turn around.” Katniss turned around on the bed, she was on her hands and knees, her elbows resting against the sheets. She could feel Jo move behind her. Jo stared at Katniss’ dripping sex with lust and positioned the cock at her entrance. With one smooth motion, Jo was inside her, thrusting the cock in and out of Katniss’ tight pussy. Katniss heard a noise and felt a vibration rock her to the core. Jo’s cock was vibrating inside her! Katniss called out Jo’s name as she enjoyed the pleasure of being filled by the large vibrating member.

Jo moaned while driving the vibrating dildo into Katniss over and over again. The vibrations hitting Jo in all the right places as well. The thrusts became more erratic and urgent. Katniss came first, her walls tightening around the vibrating cock, making her cum even harder. Jo was not far behind, thrusting faster and faster until Jo found release, crying out in a muffled scream against Katniss’ back before falling forward on top of the girl. The two lay down in the bed next to each other, Jo pulling the cock out of their briefs and setting it aside, inviting Katniss to rest on their chest. Jo closed their eyes and sighed in contentment.

After a little while, Katniss looked up at Jo’s peaceful face and asked, “Hey Jo, could I ask…”  
“Yeah?” Jo quirked an eyebrow at Katniss.   
“Well, do you always wear, um… I mean, do you ever let girls like…”  
“I guess you’ll have to stick around and find out what I might let you do.” Jo winked, pulling Katniss closer before settling in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smutty goodness. Thanks for reading, all! Questions? Comments? Concerns? I can't believe anyone even reads this. :) Big love to you all! <3
> 
> >:D
> 
>  
> 
> not beta'd.

Katniss’ arm reached out to pull Jo closer to her, but her hand fell into empty space. She slowly opened her eyes to and turned to the empty spot in the bed. There was a small piece of paper on top of the sheet that read, “Katniss, I had to run out to buy some things for breakfast. Please don’t leave. XO, Johanna.”

“Johanna…” Katniss breathed as she sunk back into the bed and stretched a bit. “Sweet…” She could not believe her behavior last night. She had just meant to have a nice time out dancing with Gale and Peeta. Instead, she went home with an incredibly hot stranger and had arguably, the best sex of her life. Thinking back to last night’s events made Katniss blush in embarrassment; it also brought on the urge to sneak a hand between her legs. But with a groan, she resisted. Frankly, she really needed a shower. She rolled off the bed and padded over to Jo’s bathroom to find that Jo had left her a towel and a change of clothes. Katniss picked up the clothes; a pair of pink undies, some small cutoff shorts, and a red tank top. Katniss laughed a little, looking at the skimpy tank top. “Really subtle there, Jo.” With that, Katniss jumped into the hot shower and cleaned herself up.   
After she had changed and opened the bathroom door, her nose was hit with the smell of bacon. She opened Jo’s bedroom door and followed her nose to the kitchen to find Jo leaning on the refrigerator’s open door, searching for something. Katniss snaked her arm around Jo’s waist and slipped her hand into the right pocket of Jo’s olive trousers. 

“Whatcha’ looking’ for, Johanna?” Katniss purred into Jo’s ear. Jo turned to Katniss giving her a light kiss. 

“I’m looking for some butter. I know I have some somewhere in here.” Katniss looked over Jo’s shoulder and spotted the butter in plain sight. She reached over Jo’s head and pulled it down with a chuckle. 

“You mean this butter? The butter right in front of your face, Jo?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, smartass,” Jo retorted, but she was grinning sheepishly at Katniss. Katniss gripped the bottom on Jo’s black t-shirt and kissed Jo. Jo, smiling against the kiss, peeled away from Katniss to check on the bacon on the stove, which was about to burn. Jo flipped the bacon onto a plate and started to make eggs, using the butter Katniss found.

“Can I help you with anything?” Katniss asked as she began crunching on a piece of bacon.

“Yeah, can you save some bacon for me?” Jo asked with a wink. 

“Pfft. I think I liked you better last night…” Katniss said as she started to walk out of the kitchen, a light blush spreading across her cheeks at the thoughts running through her mind. As she was about to leave, Jo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in. 

“Last night? Maybe I could show you some reasons why you should like me in the daytime too?”

“Promises, promises,” Katniss smirked as she walked out of the kitchen, swaying her hips as she went. Jo eyed Katniss’s hips and immediately turned off the burner on the stove. Breakfast could wait. Jo trailed behind Katniss to the living room, lightly pushing her onto the sofa. Katniss gasped in surprise; she didn’t notice Jo follow her. Grinning, Katniss opened her legs for Jo. 

Jo crawled on top of Katniss peppering kisses across her exposed collar bones. Katniss purred at the gentle sensation causing Jo to smile against her chest and continue the kisses up Katniss’ neck. Katniss allowed her hands to trail up under Jo’s shirt. She ran her hands up Jo’s back, and finding that there was no bindings on today, slipped her hand under to cup Jo’s breast. Jo’s breath hitched at the touch. Jo’s hips began to grind into Katniss’ in an absent-minded need for friction. Katniss smiled as she pulled Jo’s shirt right off and tossed it off to the side. Licking her lips, she stared at Jo’s chest with lust-filled eyes.

“What do you want?” Jo asked Katniss. 

“You. Now.” Jo began tugging at Katniss’ tank top, dying to get a glimpse of her beautiful olive skin. Katniss arched her back to allow Jo to pull off her shirt, giggling as Jo’s eyes immediately darkened with desire. Jo descended on Katniss’ hardened nipples, licking and sucking them one at a time. Jo sat up, causing Katniss to whine at the loss of contact. Jo reached down to Katniss’ shorts and began to unbutton them to which Katniss readily complied. Katniss was left in just the pink panties that Jo had given her this morning. Jo stared down at the beautiful woman hungrily. Katniss, suddenly shy, reached out to unbutton Jo’s pants. Jo stood up for a moment and began to unbutton the pants for Katniss. Katniss watched the olive pants fall to the ground, trailing her gaze up Jo’s legs to find Jo wearing little boy shorts. Grinning, she reached for the elastic of the shorts and pulled Jo toward her again. She pulled down on the elastic, exposing Jo’s sex. Katniss looked up at Jo for permission, getting a nod in return, Katniss pulled the boy shorts all the way down and when Jo stepped out of them, she trailed a finger through the tufts of black hair between Jo’s legs.

“Katniss,” Jo hissed. “Don’t tease me like that.”

Giggling, Katniss brought her fingers to the glistening folds of Johanna’s sex, teasing the outer lips which were puffy with desire. Johanna groaned at the touch. Katniss led Johanna back down to the couch and knelt between Jo’s legs. Her tongue lapped slowly up Jo’s thighs and reached her wet, swollen lips. Impatiently, Jo’s hips bucked toward Katniss’ face, inviting her to lick and suck and tease. Katniss dipped her tongue between Johanna’s wet lips and dragged her tongue along the entire length of Johanna’s dripping slit. Katniss moaned at the taste of Johanna on her tongue and began a series of silky soft, rapid licks over Jo’s swollen bud peeking out of its hood. Jo moaned and pushed her hips further toward Katniss, begging her for more. 

“Please, Katniss…” Jo moaned, reaching behind Katniss’ neck and pulling her closer. “Please suck my… Oh!” Jo didn’t need to finish her sentence, because Katniss was already there, sucking Jo’s swollen clit into her mouth, running her tongue over it while she sucked. Jo’s hips bucked wildly as Jo’s release swiftly approached. “Katniss! Fuck!” Jo groaned as she thrust her hips toward Katniss violently, riding out a very intense orgasm. Katniss kept Jo’s clit in her mouth for a few more seconds, savoring the feeling of Jo’s release. She then began to lick up and down Jo’s slit, lapping up the wetness found there. Jo whimpered. 

Katniss stood up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand salaciously. Johanna’s eyes raked Katniss’ body, taking in every delicious inch, settling on the patch of wetness forming in Katniss’ pink panties. They were sopping. Jo’s pupils dilated and she licked her lips in anticipation. Katniss stared into Jo’s eyes as she pulled the pink panties down to her ankles and stepped out of them. She climbed up on top of Johanna who was seated on the couch. She held on to the back of the couch as she leaned back, exposing her center to Jo, who eagerly observed. She played with the wetness at her entrance and teased it up to cover her swollen clit. Then, she ran her finger over Jo’s lips, coating her mouth before running her finger over Jo’s tongue.

“Spread your legs, Johanna.” Katniss commanded, looking Jo straight in the eyes. Katniss lifted herself up a bit so that Jo could obey. Katniss positioned her pussy above Johanna’s and slowly lowered herself down, holding on to the couch for support. She pressed her clit into Jo’s, rocking her body against the one beneath her. Both women groaned in pleasure at the sensation. Katniss could feel the heat and wetness radiating from Jo as she trailed her pussy against the other savoring the little wet squishing sounds they made as they connected. 

“Fuck, Katniss. You feel so good.” Jo breathed into Katniss’ ear as they rocked together rubbing their clits together at a steady rhythm. 

“Mmm, Jo, you’re so wet…” Katniss moaned as she rubbed herself against Johanna. “I want to feel you closer.”

“Lie down on the floor, Katniss.” Jo coaxed, regretfully guiding Katniss to her feet. Katniss slid down to the floor and spread her legs. Jo hooked one leg over Katniss’ and one leg between her legs, guiding Katniss to spread her legs as wide as possible. Jo settled on top of Katniss like this, making sure they were connected, clit to clit once more. Jo began to rock on top of Katniss, covering her with her own wetness. Katniss moaned incoherently, reveling in the feeling of the silky folds sliding over her own. Katniss bucked her hips against Johanna’s over and over again. Johanna’s wetness was dripping down all over Katniss’ pussy, driving her insane. 

“So wet, Jo. Ugh, I’m going to come so hard.” Katniss panted as she continued to buck against Jo.   
Johanna could not believe how sexy it was when Katniss talked dirty like this. Jo began bucking her hips faster, sliding her pussy over Katniss’ harder, each girl moaning when their clits bumped.   
Johanna’s pace quickened with each moan Katniss emitted, causing both women to come at the same time, rocking their bodies against each other, cum mingling and coating their already slick pussies. 

“Fuck!” Johanna exclaimed as she collapsed on top of Katniss.

“So much for my shower.” Katniss deadpanned while she rubbed little circles over Johanna’s back.

“So much for breakfast!” Jo retorted with a chuckle against Katniss’ neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this update. Life, ya know?!
> 
> I added fluff this time; in fact, this whole chapter is fluff.
> 
> Is this fic too smutty? Should I even continue? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Big love!

Katniss and Johanna sprawled out on the floor for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Katniss was the first to recover. She propped herself up on her elbow, trailing her other hand across Jo’s back.   
“Jo?”

“Hmm?” Jo murmured against the carpet, eyes still closed.

“Do you want to be called Jo or Johanna?”

Jo chuckled, “Uh, well both. I’m feeling like Johanna today, but yesterday I was all Jo. So I guess it just depends?”

“Okay, so I should call you Johanna today?” Katniss was unsure. Yesterday, she met Jo and then this morning, she received a note by Johanna. 

“Yes, brainless.” Johanna teased as they elbowed Katniss lightly. “Honestly, I am not as picky as some people. I mean, my preferred gender pronouns are ‘they’ or ‘theirs,’ but you can call me Jo or Johanna, Kitty Kat”

“And you can never call me that again!” Katniss laughed as she began to tickle Johanna. Johanna yelped in surprise, but quickly pounced on top of Katniss tickling her in return. The two giggled and horsed around for a bit, enjoying the morning before Johanna’s stomach started to growl.

“And there’s that situation…” Johanna drawled, rising to their feet and padding back into the kitchen. Johanna turned the stove back on and continued to cook the breakfast that was being made before their little escapade on the floor. Katniss eyed Johanna from the living room, still propped on her elbow. Katniss smiled to herself as she watched Johanna cooking naked. Katniss picked up Johanna’s shirt and brought it over to them. 

“You shouldn’t be cooking without a shirt. What if something splashed or spills on you?”

“Aww, you’re already looking out for me and we only met yesterday. How sweet!” Johanna said with a wink and stuck their tongue out at a red-faced Katniss.

“Well, I’m just being practical.”

“Mhmm. Sure…” Johanna retorted while finishing up their breakfast. They had bacon, eggs, and toast. The toast and the coffee had gone cold, but neither girl paid any attention to that. “Speaking of just meeting yesterday, uh… would it be weird if I took you to a movie today? I don’t work until 8 tonight, so if you’re up for it, I was thinking about maybe seeing what’s playing?”  
Katniss’ face flushed for a minute. “Are you asking me on a date, Johanna?”

“Well uh… yeah?” Johanna replied, one hand rubbing the back of their neck in nervousness.

“Sure! That sounds fun.” Katniss replied, while taking a sip of her coffee. 

After breakfast, Katniss and Johanna both got dressed and walked out of the apartment building together. They walked down the street toward a an extremely well-modified ’71 Datsun 240Z. It was forest green, with a re-designed front end, chrome finishes, low profile tires with large wheels. Additionally, the car had a strong stance, the wheels tilting in at an angle, giving the car just a little bit more of a bite. Katniss admired the car, expecting to walk right by it toward Johanna’s car, but was surprised when Johanna pulled out a key and unlocked the passenger’s side, holding the door open for Katniss. 

“This is your car?!” Katniss exclaimed, ogling the beautiful interior, the restored leather seats, the updated head unit and the gear shifter in the shape of an axe. Johanna climbed into the the driver’s seat and gave Katniss a side-glance. 

“You like?” Johanna inquired as she revved the engine, showing off a bit.

“I’ve never been in a car like this before. It’s so cool!” Johanna beamed at Katniss’ compliment and sped out of their parking space. 

“I completely modded the whole thing with my buddy, Finnick. It took us 2 years to complete the mods, but this baby is mean!” Johanna explained excitedly. Even though Jo loved talking about the car and driving fast, Jo made sure to drive carefully with Katniss in the car. 

“It’s beautiful. Why the axe, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, well, growing up, Finnick’s mom was really picky about his language and he would always call me a ‘pain in his axe,’ if you get my drift? So It’s an inside joke between the two of us. I didn’t have the easiest childhood, so he was basically like a brother to me.” Johanna smiled sadly as while shifting gears as they ascended a hill. “But enough about me! Tell me about you! What do you like to do?”

“Oh, well, I’m a Forestry major and right now I’m on summer break. I help out at home with a small job working at a hunting store. It’s just me, my mom, and my sister Prim.”

“Forestry, eh? So you’re like, a lumberjack?” Johanna teased.

“You really are a pain in the axe, Johanna. But no, I’m studying how to manage forests, studying trees, wildlife, all that business. I’m not chopping anything down except invasive plants.”

“That’s too bad. I thought maybe we could chop some wood together,” Johanna drawled, turning the car into a parking garage near an outdoor mall. 

“Uh, was that supposed to be some sort of euphemism?” Katniss giggled.

Laughing, Johanna responded, “No, brainless. I’m not that bad with my jokes. No, I grew up kinda out in the boonies. We had to chop wood for our wood burning stove. I guess that’s another reason why the axe is fitting?” Johanna smiled a bit at Katniss, who blushed, thinking about Johanna in a tank top, lifting a large, heavy axe above her head and slamming it down on an enormous log, sweat glistening off her silky skin and—

“Earth to Katniss! Anyone home?” Johanna snapped her fingers in front of Katniss’ eyes. Johanna stood at the car door, holding it open for Katniss with a knowing smirk on her face. “Sorry to interrupt your lumberjack fantasies, but I’d really love the opportunity to take you on a date!” Johanna held a hand out for Katniss as Katniss climbed out of the car. Together, they walked toward the theater.


	4. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's goin' down in the movie theater.

Johanna and Katniss decided to go to an action film about some kids that were placed in an arena and forced to kill each other. It sounded a bit cliché, but Johanna suspected that they wouldn’t be watching much of the film anyway. Threading their hands together, they walked through the theater lobby. Johanna held the door for Katniss, who tried to scope out some good seats. The movie had been out for a while, so it was not crowded in the theater. The back row was completely available, so Katniss climbed the stairs with Johanna following behind. Choosing a spot in the middle of the row, Katniss sat down and moved the arm rest up, inviting Johanna to scoot closer. Johanna obliged. The previews began and the two settled into their seats comfortably. 

The movie was interesting, but not as interesting as Katniss’ eyes glittering from the light of the movie screen. Johanna stared, enthralled. Katniss saw Johanna watching her out of the corner of her eye and smirked. “You like what you see?” Katniss whispered the words Johanna spoke the night before, causing Johanna’s face to flush. Luckily, the theater was too dark for Katniss to see that. Instead, Johanna leaned in and kissed Katniss’ cheek affectionately and turned her attention to the screen. It was Katniss’ turn to blush. She honestly thought this date would have been super awkward given what they had been doing the night before and that very morning, but she was really enjoying Johanna’s company. Johanna made her want to do all sorts of things she never would have thought to do before. For example, Katniss was considering whether or not the other moviegoers would notice if she and Johanna spread out across the seats in their row… She was so distracted thinking about what she wanted to do with Johanna there in the dark that she didn’t notice how Johanna’s hand had snaked its way into her lap. 

Johanna’s palm rested gently on Katniss’ muscular upper thigh, but Katniss felt the palm burning a print there. She turned to look at Johanna who was focusing their attention on the film. Katniss scooted down a bit in her seat, causing Johanna’s hand to rest higher up on her thigh, almost to the apex, where Katniss wanted it the most. Johanna’s eyes sneaked a peek at Katniss, who was biting her lip, looking down at Johanna’s hand. Johanna’s hand moved even higher, eliciting a quiet gasp from Katniss as it found just the right spot. Johanna put pressure on Katniss’ crotch, causing Katniss to undulate a bit against the seat, seeking friction. Katniss glued her eyes to the screen, trying to act as nonchalant about what was happening as possible, but not doing a very good job of it. Johanna grew bold, slipping a hand into Katniss’ shorts, running a finger over the wetness found there. Katniss stifled a moan at Johanna’s soft caress. Johanna began to slide two fingers over the wet panties, getting them slick with Katniss’ juices. Johanna moved the panties aside and began to rub Katniss’ satin folds in earnest. Katniss’ breathing became ragged, but she managed to avoid moaning aloud thus far. Johanna found Katniss’ clit, rubbing the hard nub in rapid small strokes, bringing Katniss over the edge. Katniss leaned forward, grabbing the back of the theater seat as she rode out a powerful orgasm. Her face contorted into a silent scream as a wave of pleasure washed over her entire body. Johanna held the two fingers firmly against Katniss’ clit, extending Katniss’ pleasure as long as possible. When Katniss’ body seemed to have calmed down a bit, Johanna slowly removed the fingers from Katniss panties and licked them one at a time, eyes locked on Katniss. 

Katniss took a deep breath, collecting herself, before she lowered herself to her knees in front of Johanna. Johanna’s eyes widened as she looked around the theater to see if anyone had noticed. There were a few teenagers a few rows down, but they were making out. The old couple near the front may or may not have been asleep, and those were the nearest people to them. Johanna relaxed a bit, looking down at Katniss who was unzipping their pants. Johanna lifted their butt a bit to help Katniss pull the pants down. Katniss looked hungrily at the wet patch between Johanna’s legs. She lowered her face to Johanna’s wet pussy and kissed the nub peeking through the underwear. Johanna stifled a moan. Katniss moved Johanna’s underwear to the side and snaked her tongue into the wet folds. She left long, gentle licks up and down Johanna’s soaking pussy, enjoying the tiny gasps that Johanna emitted each time she grazed the hard clit that had swollen even bigger since Katniss started her ministrations. She focused her attention on Johanna’s clit, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her hot tongue over it until Johanna was a writhing mess, trying not to make noise in the very public theater. Johanna grabbed onto the back of Katniss’ head, rubbing their sex against Katniss’ face. Johanna came with bucking hips and a tortured gasp, holding Katniss’ head in place. Johanna whimpered softly as every intimate place throbbed. Finally, Katniss was released from Johanna’s grip. She looked up at Johanna and wiped her face on her arm with a cheeky grin. She rose to her feet and sat back in her seat next to Johanna, who sighed contentedly.

“Well, I’ve never had a date quite this exciting, Johanna.” Katniss whispered against Johanna’s ear, giving it a soft, slow kiss. Johanna chuckled at that. 

“Yeah, public sex on a first date. I can’t say I’ve ever done that before.” Johanna replied, gently bumping her forehead against Katniss’. “I don’t know how I’m going to go to work tonight after that. I mean, I won’t be thinking about anything else for quite some time.”

“Where do you work?”

“A strip club in the gayborhood.”

“Hot. Do you dance?” Katniss’ eyes danced with excitement. The movie was completely forgotten.

“Yeah. Maybe I can give you a dance sometime?” Johanna whispered suggestively, running her hand up and down Katniss’ thigh.

“Yes.” Katniss whispered aggressively, staring into Johanna’s eyes with pure unadulterated lust. “How does tonight sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	5. Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be more very soon. >:-)

Johanna dropped Katniss off at her house after the movie was over with the promise that Katniss would visit the club that night. Katniss kissed Johanna goodbye and watched her drive away. She pulled out her key and let herself into the house to find her mother and sister waiting on the couch for her.

“Where were you? I’ve been worried sick!” Katniss’ mother exclaimed, her eyes narrowed into a sharp glare.

“I went out with Peeta and Gale last night. We were out late, so I just crashed at their place. It’s really no big deal, I am an adult after all!

“Pfft!” Her mother huffed as she rose up from the couch and stormed off to her room, leaving Katniss and Prim behind. 

“So, who was that dropping you off just now?” Prim asked innocently, looking up at her older sister with wide eyes.

“No one. Just my friend, Jo.” Katniss’ eyes shifted to the ground.

“Did your friend Jo give you those big bruises on your neck? That wasn’t very nice.” Prim laughed as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Katniss tongue-tied and blushing furiously.

Katniss went to her room and flopped onto her bed, gazing up at the ceiling with a grin. She was really looking forward to the club that night. She lazily scrolled through her missed messages, noticing all the texts from her mom and Prim. Gale and Peeta sent her a message, telling her to “get some” with lots of vegetable and fruit emojis. Katniss laughed. They had absolutely no idea what she had been doing all night and day. She fell asleep on her bed, her dreams filled with all the possibilities that awaited her at the club that night.

Later that evening, Katniss, freshly showered and done up, frantically searched her closet for something to wear to the strip club. She tossed tops, everywhere; she couldn’t find something she felt portrayed the message she was trying to send, which was, “Yes, you’re going to get to fuck me, but I’m a lady, goddamnit,” or something like that. Katniss wasn’t really sure what she was hoping to pull off. All she knew was that she needed something that Jo would want to tear off of her. 

Katniss walked to her car in a semi-sheer black blouse, a red lace bra faintly visible underneath. Her black skinny jeans met her black and gold strappy gladiator sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a low messy bun, her hair peaking out teasingly. As she drove to the strip club, she imagined what Jo would look like on stage. She wondered if it would be like watching Jo up on the platform at the Pride Festival or if Jo would look like a traditional stripper, traipsing around in lingerie and gyrating on a pole. Katniss didn’t know which one sounded more tantalizing. She licked her lips as she searched for a parking spot. Finding one, she took a deep breath and stepped out on the street. A large man stood at the doorway to the club with a clipboard. The marquee above red, “The Capitol: All Kinds, All the Time”

The bouncer eyed her up and down before grunting, “Name?” Johanna mentioned that the bouncer was not friendly to guests who were not on the list.

“Uh, Katniss?” She responded uneasily. The bouncer stepped aside and opened the door for her.

“Enjoy the show,” he said much more kindly than before. Katniss walked through the doors and into the darkened club. There was a large bar, tables everywhere and a large stage. She felt awkward alone in the club, but wondered if having anyone else there would be even more awkward. She sat down at the bar and ordered a cocktail. She swiveled her barstool around so that she could face the stage. The music changed and the purple curtain moved a bit. An ivory leg peeked out from behind the curtain. An arm soon followed, Slowly, the figure moved onto the stage. Katniss’ eyes raked over the dancer, starting at the gold platform heels, traveling up bare legs to a set of forest green lace panties, accentuating the pale complexion. Katniss knew whose body she was looking at. Her eyes dared to travel further up Jo’s body, resting on the pert breasts tucked inside a matching green bra. Katniss licked her lips and leaned forward. Even from the bar, she could see that Jo was looking in her direction. It was as if they were drawn together. Jo began to sway their hips slowly to the beat, their hair falling to one side of their face. Somehow, Jo’s undercut worked with the outfit. Jo moved slowly toward the edge of the stage, gyrating hips to the time of the music. Jo dipped down to the ground crawling toward a patron, giving them bedroom eyes. Money was slipped into the bra and Katniss saw red.

It took everything in her not to march over there and deck the guy in the face. She knew this was Jo’s job and that she shouldn’t be jealous; she had no right to be. However, the overwhelming feeling of overprotectiveness would not go away. She tipped the bartender and walked toward the stage. She pulled out her money and sat at the front table, catching Johanna’s eye as she did so. Johanna crawled toward her, winking and licking soft, pink, glossy lips. Katniss held out her money. Johanna knelt at the edge of the stage, making sure their crotch was practically in Katniss’ face. Johanna moved their hips and arms to the music, biting their lip sensuously. Katniss pulled on the elastic of Johanna’s panties, placing the money inside. Johanna moaned quietly, trailing a finger along Katniss’ arm before standing up and sauntering over to the pole. A loud hollering could be heard from the crowd as patrons saw Johanna move to the pole. 

Katniss could feel her heart beating right out of her chest as she saw Jo rubbing their body up against the pole, letting it rest between Johanna’s breasts. Johanna dropped to the ground, legs spread widely with the pole in between them. Jo stood up slowly, softly, rubbing up against the pole, never losing eye contact with Katniss. Money began to be tossed onstage as Johanna began a series of extremely provocative movements for the crowd. Soon, Johanna’s dance was done and Katniss gawked in a daze while Johanna picked up all the money. With a wink, Johanna disappeared behind the curtain. Katniss took notice of her body. She had grown extremely aroused during that performance. Her panties were growing uncomfortable. She began wonder if she should go to the restroom and lend herself a helping hand when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

“Like the show so far?” A sultry voice whispered into Katniss’ ear. Katniss hummed in response.   
“You’re coming with me to the VIP lounge. Bring your drink.”

Katniss was led down a hallway labeled “VIP” and pulled into a room. Inside there was a plush couch, a small table, and a platform with a pole. Katniss looked around the room, wondering what Johanna had in store for her. Johanna shut the door behind them and pushed Katniss down onto the couch. Johanna picked up a small remote off the table and turned on some music. Johanna sauntered over to Katniss and began to dance. Katniss eyes grew wide as they traveled over Johanna’s perfect body. Johanna came closer, swaying their hips to the music and trailing their hands across their body. Katniss bit her lip in anticipation. Johanna turned around and suddenly Katniss was greeted with a perfect view of Johanna’s backside as Johanna gyrated above her lap. Katniss reached out to run her hand over it, but Johanna’s hand slapped hers away. Johanna whirled around, climbing on top of Katniss, rolling their body as they sat down. Katniss could feel the heat radiating from Johanna’s core as Johanna leaned into Katniss’ ear.

“You know the rules. You can look, but you can’t touch.” Johanna whispered, breath hot against Katniss ear, causing a shiver to course through her. Johanna smirked, knowing the effect they were having on the woman beneath them. Johanna’s hips gyrating over her core was driving Katniss mad. She couldn’t help but think about what they had done that morning, on a couch just like this, except she was on top. Her eyes darkened with lust. Johanna reached behind and unhooked the lace bra, letting it fall to the ground. Katniss ogled Johanna’s breasts as they fell out of the bra. She became acutely aware of the Johanna’s core grinding against her jeans. A moan escaped her lips as she enjoyed the experience with Johanna on top of her. “Since you’ve been so good thus far, I’m going to give you a little treat. Open your mouth and close your eyes.”

Katniss complied. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. She felt a silky soft nipple enter her mouth and she immediately closed her lips around it, swirling her tongue over the pert nub. It was Johanna’s turn to moan. Johanna couldn’t help herself. Katniss’ eyes opened to look up at Johanna who continued to grind on top of her. Katniss felt light headed. She didn’t know how much more of this she could handle. The past two days had been so full of new experiences and she started to feel overwhelmed. Additionally, she wasn’t sure if she would be any more sexually stimulated than she had been since meeting Johanna. She wasn’t sure what the nature of this relationship — could she even call this a relationship?— was. All she knew was that Johanna’s nipple felt amazing on her tongue and she could think of some other things of Johanna’s that did as well. Katniss licked and sucked Johanna’s hard nipples, eliciting little moans from Johanna. Eventually, Johanna got up off of Katniss, putting the bra back on. 

“Well Katniss, I hope you enjoyed your little dance. I should probably get back. If you were to stop by my house tomorrow night, you might be treated to some delicious spaghetti and some fantastic company, if I do say so myself.”

“Well, it sounds like I might need to stop by tomorrow night. How does 8 pm sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Before leaving, Johanna returned to the couch, pulling Katniss up and gave her a chaste kiss before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Katniss alone and excruciatingly horny… again.

Katniss decided to go home after her lap dance. She was looking forward to seeing Johanna again and she wanted to have some energy for whatever was in store. She closed the door to her bedroom and undressed until all she wore was her panties. She turned the light off and got into bed. She was sleepy, but she couldn’t get the image of Johanna on top of her in the club out of her head. Subconsciously, her hands traveled across her exposed breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples. She smiled softly as she continued to stimulate her breasts. Her right hand traveled over her abdomen and down to the elastic of her panties. She slipped her hand inside and started to tease her lips that were already wet from the lap dance she received earlier. She stroked up and down her slit, getting her fingers wet before she ran her finger over her clit. She stroked herself with soft quick flicks, gently bucking her hips against her hand. She loved the feeling of her own fingers bringing her pleasure, but she couldn’t help but allow her mind to wander to the previous days’ events. She thought back to Jo’s big cock inside her as she rode it, she thought about rubbing her wet pussy across Jo’s face and soon enough, she tumbled into an orgasm, moaning into the back of her other hand, rubbing her clit slowly, bringing herself down from the high. She fell into a deep sleep, her body finally allowed to fully rest after the days events.

The next afternoon, Katniss went out with Peeta and Gale after work. They helped her pick out an outfit and then they went to a cafe for coffee. 

“So, what’s your plan for tonight? Are you going to let Jo have her way with you again?” Peeta asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Katniss groaned into her coffee. Sometimes her friends were a pain in the ass. 

“Do you have to say it like that?” Katniss frowned at her best friend. Gale, who was seated next to Peeta laughed heartily.

“Of course he does! He’s a little gossip. He thrives on the drama. But really, are you?”

“Well, I can’t stop thinking about her. I mean, we really have a… a connection”

“Yeah, it sounds like you found a few different ways to connect…” Peeta snorted. Katniss smacked him hard on the arm. “Well, I’m just happy to see that you’re not only getting some, but that you are getting royally fu—“ Gale cut him off with a kiss.

“Honey, let’s not talk that way in public! Remember what we talked about?”

Katniss rolled her eyes and stood up. “Look, as much as I love getting grilled about my sex life, I’m actually late for a date, so I will see you two later!” Katniss gave each of her friends a kiss on the cheek before exiting the cafe and heading to Jo’s house.

Katniss hit the buzzer for “Mason, Johanna” outside the door to the apartment complex. Jo buzzed Katniss in and she walked to the apartment to find the door open and waiting.


	6. Dinner and Indoor Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut. PWP. Also, I'm trash.
> 
> Comments/suggestions? Should this even continue?!?

Katniss stepped inside the apartment and saw Jo in the kitchen, leaning into the fridge, apparently looking for something. Katniss’ eyes were drawn to Jo’s body, hunched over into the fridge. Jo’s burgundy tank top slid up, revealing the navy and light blue elastic of their boxer briefs peeking out of their navy joggers. Katniss couldn’t see Jo’s head.

“Hey Jo, your door was open, so I let myself in!” Katniss called, pretending that she hadn’t been ogling Jo for the past minute already. Jo jumped at the sound of Katniss’ voice and hit their head on the shelf of the fridge.  
“Fuck!” Jo shrieked as they closed the refrigerator door, holding a tub of pesto. Jo rubbed their head sheepishly, blushing a bit under the dim lighting they had set up. Katniss chuckled.

“Need some help there?” Katniss offered, taking the tub from Jo and gently patting their head, trying not to mess up the wax keeping Jo’s hair on point. 

Jo gently took the tub back from Katniss insisting, “No, I want to make you dinner. I’m just about done, so how about you go to the record player and pick out something for us to listen to?” Katniss smiled shyly, kissing Jo on the cheek before going to the record player to pick out the music. Jo plated pesto pasta on two dinner plates on opposite sides of the table.They also placed a salad bowl and basket of bread on the table. There was already an open bottle of wine. As Jo lit the candles at the table, Katniss turned on the record player. The room filled with the ambient sound of Sigur Ros. Jo smiled.

“Yes! Excellent choice!”

Katniss laughed as she walked back to the dining area. She gasped. “It’s perfect, Jo!”  
“Well, you haven’t tasted anything yet, so don’t jinx it! I just wanted to make you feel special. I mean, like, I know our last two dates have been very uh…”

“Satisfying?”

“Well, yeah, but also, you know…”

“I get it, you’re being romantic. I love it.”

“Okay, okay, let’s eat this stuff before it gets cold, then!”

Dinner was in fact, delicious. After Jo got up to put the dishes in the sink and Katniss flipped the record over. Jo sauntered over to Katniss, who had put the cover down on the record player. Jo placed a hand on the small of Katniss’ back, causing her to turn around and face Jo.

Jo smirked and wrapped their hands around Katniss waist to guide her to the music. Katniss leaned into Jo’s touch, knitting her fingers together behind Jo’s neck, smiling into Jo’s eyes. Jo smiled back, leading them in a slow and gentle dance to the ambient music. Katniss eyes darted between Jo’s eyes and lips. Jo licked their lips slowly, looking at Katniss’ as well. They each leaned in slowly. Their lips brushed against each other softly before fully connecting in a gentle kiss. Lips moved delicately against each other, each enjoying the softness of the experience. Jo tangled their hands into Katniss’ long dark hair, deepening the kiss. Katniss moaned quietly into Jo’s mouth as she felt Jo’s fingers running through her hair. Katniss tongue slipped between Jo’s lips, teasing Jo’s tongue with her own. Jo welcomed Katniss’ tongue, running their own over Katniss’ and moving to suck gently on Katniss’ lower lip. Katniss broke the kiss, gasping for air, her cheeks flushed and eyes dark with desire. She leaned over to Jo’s ear, flicking her tongue over the lobe, whispering, “let’s go to your bedroom.” Jo shivered at the suggestion, letting themselves be led by Katniss into the small bedroom down the hall. 

Katniss opened the door and pulled Jo in after her. She pressed herself against Jo’s body, trapping Jo between her and the door. Katniss ran her fingers across the hem of Jo’s tank top, eliciting another shiver through Jo as Katniss teased the soft skin of Jo’s abs. Katniss pulled the tank top up over Jo’s head, Jo’s hair getting a bit tousled in the process. Jo was left in a tight sports bra, with their boxer briefs peeking out of their joggers. Katniss moaned at the sight. Jo flexed their abs subconciously under Katniss’ gaze. Katniss smirked, admiring Jo’s body before reaching down to unbutton their pants. Katniss slowly pulled the zipper down on Jo’s joggers, he finger brushing over the bulge in Jo’s tight boxers. Her smile grew into a grin when she felt it there. Katniss pulled Jo’s pants down to their knees and cupped the bulge, applying enough pressure that she knew Jo could feel it. She rubbed her palm over it, causing Jo to inadvertently thrust forward against her palm. 

Jo stepped out of their joggers and gently pushed Katniss toward the bed. Katniss crawled backward toward the top of the bed, eyes glued to Jo’s. Jo climbed on top of Katniss, unbuttoning her blouse, exposing a thin lace bra, leaving little to the imagination. Jo groaned, reaching behind Katniss to unclasp the bra. Jo’s lips found Katniss’ newly exposed breasts, peppering kisses across her chest. Katniss sighed at the feeling of Jo’s soft lips against her skin. Jo’s tongue snaked across her right nipple, eliciting a moan from Katniss. Jo sat up, their legs between Katniss’. They unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off unceremoniously, pulling Katniss’ panties off along with them. Katniss was now completely exposed to Jo. Jo leaned back down on top of Katniss to kiss her neck. Jo’s bulge rubbed against Katniss’ exposed sex as Katniss gasped against Jo’s hair. Katniss thrust herself against Jo’s crotch. Jo mimicked the action, both groaning at the sensation. 

Suddenly Katniss sat up, holding onto the small of Jo’s back so they wouldn’t fall back, Katniss pulled Jo close and whispered, “Let me suck your cock.” Jo moaned at the depravity of the statement, letting Katniss run her hands over their bulge with a look of pure lust. Jo regretfully pulled away from Katniss and went toward their closet. Jo stripped off their boxer briefs and found a pair of harness briefs and then opened the top drawer of a small dresser inside the closet. Slipping a dildo through the harness ring, Jo turned back around to find Katniss kneeling up on the bed, her hand between her legs teasing her clit in anticipation. Jo pumped their hand over their cock while they walked over to Katniss, maintaining eye contact with the woman masturbating on their bed. When Jo reached the edge of the bed, Katniss licked her lips and brought them down to the erect member, engulfing it into her mouth. Jo watched as Katniss took the cock in and out of her mouth slowly, gazing up as she did so. Jo groaned. 

Jo began to thrust their member into Katniss’ mouth with more urgency, feeling the pressure against their sex. Katniss moaned, the vibration sending a jolt through Jo’s body. Jo pulled their cock out of Katniss’ mouth, a little string of saliva connecting the member to Katniss’ lips, before Jo nodded to the pillows, silently asking Katniss to lie back down. Katniss readily complied, spreading her legs open for Jo to take her on the bed. Jo brought their member to Katniss’ dripping sex, the cock still wet from Katniss’ ministrations earlier. Jo rubbed the head of the cock against Katniss’ clit, causing the younger woman to squirm and gasp. "Mmm, Katnis... you're so wet. Have you been thinking about this for a while now? What do you want me to do?" Jo teased the woman beneath her with a cheeky grin spread across their face. Jo brought the head to Katniss’ pussy, teasing her entrance before sliding it in gently and slowly pulling out so that only the tip remained inside. 

“Fuck me, Jo.” Katniss pleaded, wanting to feel Jo slide back inside her. Jo’s eyes darkened with lust as they leaned forward on the bed. Jo slid inside Katniss with more force this time, releasing a strangled groan at the feeling of bottoming out inside Katniss. Katniss moaned in pleasure, moving her body underneath Jo. Jo began pumping in and out of Katniss harder and faster, enjoying the pressure against their own clit and listening to Katniss’ sexy please for more and more. “Harder,” Katniss begged, needing Jo to cum on top of her. Jo slammed their cock into Katniss over and over, feeling the orgasm build in their gut as they kept fucking Katniss on their bed. Katniss came first, calling out Jo’s name over and over, along with a string of incoherent expletives. Katniss’ face contorted as she rode the intense waves of pleasure cascading through her body. Jo tumbled over the edge soon after, cumming hard, cock still buried in Katniss’ quivering pussy. They thrust a few more times, weakly, trying to prolong the pleasure coursing through their veins. After a moment though, Jo pulled out, cock shimmering with Katniss’ juices.

Katniss and Jo collapsed on the bed, both breathing ragged. When they calmed down a bit, Jo removed their underwear. “I want to feel you.” They whispered, climbing back on top of Katniss, who smiled softly as she spread her legs wide so their clits could rub up against each other easily. They were both soaked from their previous orgasms, so it was easy for the two to find a steady rhythm. Jo moved on top of Katniss, who squirmed in ecstasy, relishing the feeling of their hot wet pussies rubbing against each other. Katniss and Jo were still sensitive from their previous fucking, so it didn’t take long to build up to another orgasm. Jo’s clit throbbed as they rocked back and forth against Katniss. Jo whimpered as Katniss thrust against them again and again, lost in her own pleasure. Jo couldn’t hold out much longer. Jo came all over Katniss’ slit, juices dripping down onto the sheets. Katniss came when she felt her partner’s cum dripping over her pussy, mingling with her own wetness. The two fell back against the pillows once more. Katniss curling her body against Jo’s smaller frame. Katniss placed a gentle kiss against Jo’s lips, who smiled gently at the gesture. The two lovers fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms, both exhausted from the evening.


End file.
